


Altruisme

by AuroraExecution



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eponine is not a sweet innocent flower, F/M, Français | French, Introspection, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis égoïste."  </p>
<p>"I am selfish."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On altruism and selfishness.  En Francais, with English translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruisme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story way back in 2008, during the brief period when Eponine was my Les Mis obsession. 
> 
> It's in French because that's what I originally wrote it in, but there's a translation below it. Note: I am not a native French speaker, so I sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Je suis égoïste.  Je comprends ça.  Parce que je suis amoureuse, et l’amour est l’égoïsme.  Je l’aime.  Je l’aime avec l’égoïsme, et je veux qu’il soit heureux, et je suis prêt à m’efface si c’est quelque chose qu’il désire. 

Parce que je l’aime, et, égoïstement, je ne peux pas l’abandonner à la mort. 

Parce que je l’aime, et je suis une fille avec les faibles humains. 

Parce que je l’aime, et je ne veux pas voir mon amour avec une autre. 

Et, toujours, je crois que je suis honnête, et, pour la plupart, une bonne personne.  Je crois que, même si je fais les choses malfaisantes, c’est tout pour lui, et pour l’amour.    

Mais je ne peux pas mentir à la fin.  Je ne peux pas laisser mon m’sieur être triste.  Je ne veux pas qu’il pleure.  Et donc, je le donne les nouveaux de l’autre.     

Il pleut.  Je pense que la ciel pleure, pour m’sieur, pour la monde triste, et, peut-être, pour moi aussi.  L’autre, elle est plus belle que moi.  Elle est plus sympathique, plus douce, plus altruiste que moi.  Il serait très heureux avec elle.  Je me dis que c’est vrai. 

Maintenant, je sais. 

Je suis altruiste, parce que je l’aime.  Mais je suis très égoïste pour la même raison. 

\--

_Translation:_

I am selfish. I understand that. Because I am in love, and love is selfishness. I love him. I love him selfishly, and I want him to be happy, and I am prepared to erase myself if that's what he wants.

Because I love him, and, selfishly, I can't leave him to die.

Because I love him, and I am a girl with human faults.

Because I love him, and I don't want to see my love with another.

And, at least, I believe that I am honest, and, for the most part, a good person. I believe that, even if do bad things, it's all for him, and for love.

But I cannot lie in the end. I cannot let my m'sieur be sad. I don't want him to cry. And so, I give him the news of the other.

It rains. I think that the sky is crying, for m'sieur, for the sad world, and, maybe, for me too. The other, she is more beautiful than me. She is kinder, sweeter, more altruistic than me. He will be very happy with her. I tell myself this is true.

Now, I realize.

I am altruistic, because I love him. But I am very selfish for the same reason.


End file.
